


mengarang jawaban

by rangerchikin



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, two dudes vibin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Kaminaga melepas asap rokok dari bibirnya, lalu menarik kembali batang nikotin itu sebelum berbicara, mempertimbangkan apakah inilah saatnya untuk jujur atau mengarang jawaban.
Kudos: 3





	mengarang jawaban

**Author's Note:**

> i made this on kami/fuku day (5/4)! please accept my humble offering

Ketuk langkah sepatu terdengar menggema di lorong gelap Pusat Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya, mengganti sunyi dengan irama sayup langkah kepulangan salah satu mata-mata Agensi D. Waktu sudah lewat petang, dan seperti biasa, pemuda-pemuda penghuni gedung tersebut pergi ke kota, menghabiskan malam hingga pagi. Entah untuk mengasah kemampuan atau hanya bersenang-senang.  
  
Namun pemilik langkah lantang tersebut tidak memilki pilihan untuk pergi malam ini. Perintah atasan tampaknya, karena jika ada yang bisa membatalkan rencana rutin mereka, Yuuki lah satu-satunya yang memiliki hak untuk menginterupsi.  
  
Kaminaga menimang segelas _scotch_ , membiarkan minuman itu memutari wadahnya dan menyentuh dinding gelas yang lebih kering. Mendengar suara langkah mendekat, ia mempersiapkan diri menyambut pemilik langkah itu dengan mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu kafetaria.  
  
"Selamat datang, Fukumoto." sambutnya. Sang pemilik nama membalas dengan anggukan. Jas dan topi yang pasti dikenakannya sewaktu meninggalkan gedung telah diletakkan di lain tempat, hingga sosok yang memasuki kafetaria itu hanya mengenakan kemeja beserta setelan _suspender_.  
  
Fukumoto melangkah menuju area dapur, kemudian mengenakan apron yang menjadi seragam wajib tugas dapurnya. "Tidak ikut yang lain?"  
  
"Tidak malam ini." balas Kaminaga yang kemudian meneguk sisa minumannya.  
  
"Tugas?"  
  
"Kurang lebih sepertimu."  
  
Mereka mulai terbiasa membaca kebiasaan dan pola kegiatan di Agensi D. Jika salah satu dari mereka tidak turut ikut kermunan rekan-rekannya, jawabannya adalah antara ada materi yang harus mereka ulang sendiri, atau Yuuki yang memberi mereka misi, seperti yang tampaknya baru saja dikerjakan Fukumoto. Rekannya itu menghilang sejak sore, dan baru kembali, tanpa membawa tas belanjanya. Artinya ada hal lebih penting yang ditugaskan untuknya.  
  
Mendiskusikan misi, untuk agen seperti mereka tidak hanya tabu, namun dilarang. Setidaknya sampai misi mereka selesai dan hasil sudah dilaporkan, apapun mengenai misi mereka adalah milik pribadi dan atasan seorang.  
  
Fukumoto mengambil sebotol _bourbon_ dan menuangkannya pada gelas setinggi dua jari, menambahkan sebongkah es dari kotak pendingin dan meletakannya di sisi lain meja untuk membiarkan minumannya mendingin. Dalam situasi informal, alkohol dengan sentuhan es memang terasa lebih nikmat. "Mau bermain tebak-tebakan?" tawar Fukumoto.  
  
"Boleh. Kebetulan aku bosan." Kaminaga mendekat pada meja bar, sehingga jaraknya dengan lawan bicara lebih dekat. "Tentang?"  
  
"Misimu. Luar negeri. Sekitaran Eropa. Benar?" Fukumoto menebak dengan wajah datar. Kaminaga mengerjap kala melihat gerak Fukumoto yang terkesan tidak peduli, lalu sudut bibir Kaminaga membentuk senyum. Sepertinya ia dapat meraba arah diskusi mereka.  
  
"Yuuki tidak akan senang mendengar tebakanmu." Kaminaga terkekeh. Tapi mungkin atasannya itu akan cukup senang dengan kecepatan Fukumoto menangkap informasi terkait jaringan mereka. Ada kebocoran intel Jepang di salah satu negara tetangga Eropa baru-baru ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai salah satu dari mereka dikirim untuk mengatasinya.  
  
"Kita beruntung kita berasal dari ras yang berbeda." kini Fukumoto tengah mengelap debu dari gelas-gelas kering yang terdapat di _pantry_. Apron yang dikenakannya terbukti kegunaannya, ketika segaris debu dari gelas tersebut mengotori kain pelindung itu dengan bercak abu. "Aku pernah dengar tentang agen Britania yang tertangkap basah karena caranya mengacungkan jari tidak seperti orang Jerman pada umumnya⁽¹⁾."  
  
"Itu resiko yang mereka ambil. Sejauh apapun peran, kalau terlalu jauh dari jati diri, hanya akan membunuh diri perlahan." Kaminaga tertawa lagi. Ia tahu persis cerita yang dimaksud Fukumoto. Dalam satu restauran di Jerman, di tengah jamuan malam, seorang mata-mata Inggris hendak memesan tiga gelas anggur yang membuatnya menghitung jumlah dengan jari yang salah. Bagi orang Jerman asli, hal tersebut menjadi indikasi sejelas mengibar bendera putih karena telah membuka jati diri. Bukan hanya kesalahan bodoh, tapi kekacauan tersebut berarti menembakkan senapan ke kepala sendiri.  
  
"Tapi akan sulit untuk kita melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Cukup menjadi diri sendiri saja adalah peran yang lebih dari cukup." Fukumoto menambakan.  
  
"Akan berbeda kalau tujuan kita adalah negara dengan induk ras yang sama, kan?"  
  
"Pastinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi untuk sementara ini."  
  
"Tidak," Kaminaga menyetujui. Tangannya merogoh sebungkus rokok, mengambil sebatang dan menawarkan sisanya untuk Fukumoto. Pria tinggi itu menolak. Namun tanpa diminta, Fukumoto menyalakan korek yang disimpannya untuk membakar lintingan milik Kaminaga yang sudah tersemat diantara bibirnya, sebelum meraih segelas bourbon yang sudah mendingin.  
  
"Aku sudah memberi bocoran, apa tidak lebih adil kalau aku dapat contekan juga?" singgung Kaminaga. Fukumoto terhenti, memandang lawan bicaranya dengan alis terangkat, seperti menuduh kalau kawannya sebenarnya sudah memperoleh jawaban.  
  
"Bukan hal yang spesial. Umum," Fukumoto menjawab, setelah menimbang resiko besarnya informasi yang ia beberkan.  
  
Kaminaga terdiam sejenak untuk menarik kesimpulan. Hal yang tidak spesial dan umum terdengar luas. Namun untuk mata-mata, deskripsi tersebut mengartikan peran yang banyak diambil orang saat ini. Banyak, dan terlihat di muka umum. Awak media, diantaranya fotografer atau jurnalis.  
  
"Hmm. Menulis tentang apa?" Kaminaga menebak. Jurnalis, sepertinya lebih memungkinkan. Karena kepergian Fukumoto dalam waktu singkat dan tanpa perangkat dapat diartikan kecenderungan untuk mengumpulkan informasi.  
  
"Sampai disitu saja." Fukumoto tersenyum, mengapresiasi terkaan Kaminaga yang tampaknya tepat.  
  
"Peran, ya..."  
  
Pembicaraan mereda, hingga Fukumoto selesai dengan jajaran gelasnya. Pria jangkung itu meraih gelas alkohol yang ia diamkan dan menghabiskan isinya.  
  
"Pendapatmu soal itu?" Fukumoto bertanya lagi.  
  
Kaminaga melepas asap rokok dari bibirnya, lalu menarik kembali batang nikotin itu sebelum berbicara. "Peran... Lebih dari yang kita kira, sudah dilakukan sebelum kita tiba disini."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Peran yang diambil seorang anak di hadapan orang tua, misalnya. Kemungkinan besar peran yang berbeda diambil ketika menemui teman."  
  
"Analogi yang agak sempit, ya." komentar Fukumoto. Kaminaga hanya tersenyum.  
  
"Mungkin karena aku sedikit mabuk. Tapi kurang lebih seperti itu." raut wajah Fukumoto berubah khawatir mendengar ucapan Kaminaga. Sebagai mata-mata, kendali terhadap alkohol seharusnya sudah bisa dihadapi. Kaminaga melambaikan tangannya tak acuh pada tatapan Fukumoto. "Peran yang paling mengesankan untukmu?"  
  
Fukumoto terdiam lagi. Seperti memilah informasi yang bisa ia beberkan; dalam berbagi pengalaman seperti ini, entah yang mereka bagikan sungguhan atau tidak. Namun kadang ada topik yang mereka apresiasi jika dibicarakan jujur, seperti pembicaraan kali ini. "Tidak banyak." jawabnya singkat. "Belum lama. Peran yang paling mudah diperankan, tepatnya."  
  
"Ah, apa ini merujuk untuk contoh yang kuberikan?" tapi kali ini Kaminaga dapat merasakan terkaannya meleset.  
  
"Jauh," Fukumoto menebar petunjuk. "Jauh dari analogimu. Tapi dekat dengan kalian."  
  
Kaminaga terhenti. Kepalanya membentuk koneksi instan, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Rupanya peran kesukaanmu dan milikku sama," ia menyimpulkan.  
  
Fukumoto bungkam, namun matanya bicara.  
  
Peran memang bukan hal yang selalu di buat-buat. Untuk mata-mata, beberapa diantaranya adalah keharusan. Tetapi untuk saat ini, dalam kasus mereka, peran yang dijalani terasa lebih dari sekedar peran. Mungkin karena disini lah mereka dapat memilih peran tersebut, tanpa paksaan, dan karena mereka memang ingin menjalaninya. Walau secara teknis, nama yang mereka miliki adalah pemberian, nama tersebut juga memberi mereka kebebasan yang tak mereka dapatkan sebelum menjalani peran ini.  
  
Kaminaga kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum mematikan puntung lintingan tersebut pada asbak di hadapannya.  
  
Ia pun, menyukai perannya sebagai 'Kaminaga'. Laiknya Fukumoto menikmati perannya.

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya saya nulis di mother tongue juga;; sebenarnya gak pernah pede nulis pakai bahasa indonesia. giliran sambat ngalir kayak pipa air rucika, tapi kalau nulis mogoknya macem bemo tua. 
> 
> omong-omong percaya atau nggak, di jp fandom pairing ini ada loh HAHAHA tapi gak pernah lihat ada yang nulis. lagi gak kepengin nulis yang shippy juga, ya sudah bikin mereka ngobrol aja. i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
